Hard Love
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu novio te ha dejado y se ha ido lejos? ¿Qué haces con tu vida? Todo un lío... Ahora agrégale una guerra y un secuestro... Alec no puede superar a Magnus, y él se irá pronto, así que sin pensar corre a buscarlo, pero se pierde de camino pero nunca se imagino a quien se encontraría, que pasaría y mucho menos que planes tenían para él. *Historia Sebalec*
1. Maybe

_Si buscas malec, no lo encontrarás, ésta es una historia SebastianxAlec_

* * *

**_Hard Love_**

I dont wanna be the first to let it go  
But i know i know i know  
If you have the last hands that i want to hold  
Then i know I've got to let them go…

Maybe in the future you're gonna come back  
You're gonna come back to me  
You're gonna come back to me

_Pero lo sé, lo sé, lo sé  
Si tú tienes la última mano que quiero sostener  
entonces sé que tengo que dejarlo ir_

_Tal vez en el futuro vuelvas, vuelvas, vuelvas a mí._  
_Vuelvas a mí_  
_Vuelvas a mí._

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

"Significa te amo, pero eso no cambia nada…"

Palabras, las palabras son sólo viento ¿pero entonces por qué herían tanto a Alec?

Él llevaba ya cinco días encerrado en su habitación en el instituto, pero ni esas cuatro paredes que antes le habían proporcionado seguridad, le ayudaban, todo lo contrario; recordaba cada momento con Magnus, cada vez que el brujo creaba un portal para entrar a su habitación.

"Nada sirve…" Pensaba el ojiazul…

Cinco días le parecía a veces una eternidad, él pensaba que había pasado más tiempo desde aquel día en el que tuvo que sacar sus pertenencias del departamento de Magnus, a pesar de la tormenta.

En ese momento estaba tirado sobre su cama, con su celular a un lado, había intentado llamar a Magnus por trillonésima vez, pero al parecer, el número ya no existía.

"Ya no quiere saber nada de mí… Nada."

Tomó su celular con una mano, y tecleó sin ver ese número que se sabía de memoria.

_"El número al que usted llamó, no existe, favor de verificarlo" _Anunció una voz de mujer.

-¡Por el ángel! ¡Lo lamento! –se disculpó hacia la nada.

Arrojó su celular hacia la pared, inmediatamente corrió para verificar que no estuviera roto.

-¿Alec? ¿Alec estás ahí? –En la voz de su parabatai se notaba que se estaba conteniendo.

Afuera se escuchó un trueno, y Alec pudo observar el relámpago que anunciaba una tormenta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente, mientras volvía a su cama.

-Ábreme la puerta… -era una orden.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Alec… -escuchó como su Jace intentaba calmarse…- abre la puerta.

-Yo…

No puedo terminar su frase, en ese momento su celular sonó.

Era un mensaje de texto, de un número desconocido.

_Alec,_

_Para cuando leas esto será muy tarde, yo ya me habré ido._

_No podría soportar herirte, es por eso que prefiero irme, después de que me heriste._

_Por favor, deja de buscarme, tal vez en el futuro lejano, nuestros caminos se reencuentren._

_Pero no por ahora._

_Me voy, Alec, no sé a dónde o por cuanto tiempo._

_Lejos estamos mejor._

_Aku cinta kamu_

_Magnus B._

El pelinegro se quedó tieso, no escuchaba las advertencias de Jace e Izzy desde fuera de su habitación, sólo releía una y otra vez ese mensaje… De nuevo, palabras, sólo aire que lo hería en lo más profundo…

_"No podría soportar herirte"_

-¿Entonces por qué me enviaste esto?

_"Me heriste"_

-¿Tenías que repetirlo?

_"Futuro lejano"_

-¡¿Hablas enserio?!

_"Lejos estamos mejor"_

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Trató de rastrear el número, de llamar a Magnus, pero la respuesta era la misma…

_"El número que usted llamó no está disponible…"_

-¡Mierda!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un portazo, y se escuchó otro trueno; comenzó a llover.

-¡¿Por qué no contestabas?! –Le gritó Jace.

-¿Qué ocurre Alec?- preguntó molesta y preocupada su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? Pues que yo soy el malo… Siempre lo fui.

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Magnus tenía razón… Nada cambiará lo que hice…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Deja de hablar así!

Otros dos truenos, afuera la lluvia caía fuertemente.

-¡Iré a buscarlo!- Anunció Alec- ¡tal vez aún no sea tan tarde!

Tomó con rapidez su chaqueta, la cual contenía en un bolsillo un cuchillo serafín.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Jace lo tomó con fuerza del brazo.

Alec se tranquilizó un poco, un relámpago le iluminó el rostro.

-Déjame… Haré lo que tengo que hacer, estaré bien.

Se zafó de agarre de Jace y salió de su habitación.

-¡Alec, espera!- Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Izzy- ¡Tenemos noticias sobre Sebastian! ¡Él está cerca! ¡Se rumora que…

-¡Silencio Izzy! Tengo asuntos más importantes.

Y así, sin escuchar las advertencias de sus hermanos, salió del Instituto.

* * *

La palabra "llover" no describiría el clima, en esa noche literalmente estaba diluviando, había unos cuantos mundanos en las calles, todos abrigados y con sus sombrillas fuertemente sujetadas. Todos observaban a Alec cuando éste pasaba corriendo a su lado, no era para menos; era el único que estaba utilizando una simple chaqueta contra el terrible clima.

"Sí, soy raro, más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes sabe…" pensaba con enojo mientras seguía su camino.

Cada poco tiempo tenía que apartarse el cabello empapado de la cara, y su ropa pesaba cada vez más.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban irreconocibles, entre la lluvia, y el reciente apagón, Alec no distinguía nada.

No notó que lo seguían.

* * *

-¿Seguro que es él? –Susurró un hombre, cubierto por un hechizo que lo cubría de la lluvia.

-No hay otro nefilim de 18 años con ojos azules y cabello negro ¿o sí? –Le contestó otro, con sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que es él imbécil!- Contestó Sebastian

Tres sujetos, escondidos en la oscuridad de la noche, sin que nadie pudiera verlos. Los tres, uno de cabello blanco casi plateado con ojos negros, otro rubio de ojos verdes y el último castaño, con ojos color miel…

Los tres caminaban detrás del nefilim.

"¿Podría ser más estúpido? ¡Ni siquiera nota que lo seguimos!" Pensaba Sebastian.

-Sigámoslo-ordenó- lo más probable es que se pierda, ahí lo atraparemos.

Y, diciendo esto, los tres continuaron su camino en silencio.

* * *

-Magnus yo… Quiero disculparme…

Alec se golpeó la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Eso ya lo dijiste, imbécil! ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó como la lluvia disminuía en fuerza, pero no desaparecía por completo.

Y tampoco notó que tomó el camino equivocado. Estaba perdido.

Giró a la derecha, en un último intento de encontrar el camino, pero era un callejón sin salida.

-¡Excelente Alexander! ¡Ya ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas! ¡Eres un imbécil!

-Y sí que lo eres…

"Esa voz..." Pensó Alec, mientras un escalofrío lo invadía.

Sacó su cuchillo serafín, y giró sobre sus talones para encarar al enemigo.

O mejor dicho, los enemigos, eran tres; dos cazadores de sombras oscuros y Sebastian.

-Sebastian… -Dijo el ojiazul, recalcando lo obvio.

-¿Qué tal Alexander?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Sabías que sales con un brujo muy poderoso? –Sebastian contestó con otra pregunta- Por ti mismo, no vales nada… Pero tienes influencia sobre otros…

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Explícate! –Alec se puso en guardia, apuntándole a Sebastian con el cuchillo serafín, aunque sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

-¿Arthur? –El cazador rubio de ojos verdes se acercó más a Sebastian- Sean… -el otro, castaño, con ojos color miel, siguió el ejemplo de su compañero.

-¿Tres contra uno? Eso no es jugar limpio Sebastian… -Alec intentaba ganar tiempo.

-Mi nombre, es Jonathan, y yo no juego, yo hablo en serio- Sebastian dio dos pasos hacia Alec- Atrápenlo.

Alec sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzar una estocada con su cuchillo serafín, antes de que alguien lo golpeara en sus muñecas, tirando su única arma.

Los cazadores de sombras, Arthur y Sean, eran en exceso veloces, a pesar de no ser nada viejos, sobrepasaban la fuerza y rapidez de Alec.

Quince segundos después, Alec se encontró tirado en el piso, mientras alguien le mantenía ambas manos en la espalda, con fuerza.

Sebastian y el otro cazador, se burlaban de él.

-¿Lo ves? Yo no juego… -Sebastian se puso en cunclillas.

Tomó un mechón de cabello de Alec y jaló con fuerza, Alec soltó un gruñido.

- Me divertiré mucho contigo…

* * *

Primer capítulo de una historia que surgió una noche de copas y de chisme (? entre las Administradoras de la página en Facebook "Fuck yeah Malec"

Historia co-escrita por;

*Alejandra Lovegood

*Mariana Luna

*-Magnificent Carstairs

*Seiko~

Se aceptan opiniones...


	2. Playing with fire

Now I'm lost and I'm screaming for help.

It's as if I'm scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
It's as if I scared.  
It's as if I'm playing with fire.  
Scared.  
It's as if I'm terrified.  
Are you scared?  
Are we playing with fire?

_Ahora estoy perdido y estoy gritando por ayuda._

_Es como tener miedo._  
_Es como estar aterrorizado._  
_Es como estar asustado._  
_Es como estar jugando con fuego._  
_Con Miedo._  
_Como aterrorizado._  
_¿Estás asustado?_  
_¿Estamos jugando con fuego?_

_(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Alec despertó, con un fuerte dolor punzándole en la cabeza, estaba tirado sobre lo que parecía un piso de roca.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Intentó separar las manos para ayudarse a ponerse de pie, pero unas cuerdas lo sujetaban fuertemente, casi cortando la circulación.

"¿Qué rayos..? ¡Mierda!"

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cubiertos y sus piernas también estaban atadas juntas.

Poniendo a prueba su sangre de Cazador de sombras, intentó ponerse de pie, lentamente, pero el dolor en su cabeza, y su ropa aún mojada y demasiado fría se lo impidieron.

Sólo consiguió sentarse.

"Okay Lightwood, contrólate"

Pudo saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, hizo un recuento de los daños en su cuerpo.

Al mover sus manos, pudo notar sangre seca, y una de sus muñecas estaba lastimada, le dolía bastante la rodilla derecha, y no podía pensar con ese dolor en su cabeza…

Empezó a recordar poco a poco, cada golpe, cada herida…

* * *

Sintió como Sebastian tomaba un mechón de su cabello, haciéndole daño al jalarlo con fuerza.

- Me divertiré mucho contigo…

Lo soltó segundos después, regresó junto al otro cazador que no lo sostenía.

-Arthur… ¿Qué quieres hacer con él? –Le preguntó Sebastian al cazador junto a él, rubio de ojos verdes.

-Es un Lightwood –Contestó con los ojos fijos en Alec- Su familia y la mía nunca se llevaron bien, por mí, lo mataría ahora mismo.

Mientras lo decía, sacaba de su espalda un largo cuchillo, no daba señal alguna de ser un cuchillo serafín, sólo era un largo y mortal cuchillo.

-Lamento bajarte los ánimos, pero aún lo necesitamos… -Fingió con exageración, preocupación y luego que pensaba- Aunque, pensándolo bien, pueden divertirse un poco.

Alec escuchó una ligera risita proveniente del tipo que lo sujetaba, luego, le soltaron las muñecas.

El pelinegro sólo tuvo oportunidad de poner las palmas en el suelo, dispuesto a levantarse antes de ser arrojado a la punta del callejón con una fuerte patada.

Su hombro izquierdo estalló de lleno con la pared, provocándole un fuerte dolor, pero Alec sólo gimió muy bajito, pero aun así pudieron escucharlo.

-¿Qué? ¿No aguantas nada Lightwood? –Se burló Arthur, Sean y Sebastian rieron con él.

A pesar de estar en el suelo, les dirigió una mirada de odio puro a los tres, intentó ponerse de pie, sin apoyar el brazo izquierdo.

"Magnus…Magnus ayúdame" Alec pedía a gritos en su mente.

Lo logró con extrema lentitud, resbalándose de vez en cuando por el empapado suelo, mientras los otros se reían.

Justo cuando empezaba a planear una forma de alertar a Magnus, Sean se aproximó rápidamente a él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Alec puso todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas, intentando apartar de una patada a Sean, pero éste presionaba cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Tus ojos son increíblemente azules –dijo Sean con odio- Sería una lástima que perdieran su brillo…

Cerró más el agarre en el cuello de Alec, impidiéndole respirar.

"¡Magnus! ¡Magnus Bane! ¡Ayúdame!"

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-¡Lo has hecho llorar! –Gritó Arthur y rió más fuerte.

-Ya suéltalo Sean, recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo.

Todo eso era entretenimiento barato para Sebastian, después él se divertiría a su manera con Alec.

Arthur le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Sean, y Alec tuvo unos segundos para pensar.

"¿Cómo me comunico contigo Magnus? ¿Cómo hacerte saber que te necesito? ¡Ayúdame!"

Se tocó la cicatriz de la runa de la unión que tenía en el brazo, la que compartía con Magnus.

Levantó la mirada y descubrió que tenía a unos dos metros de distancia su celular (que seguramente no funcionaba ya) y su cuchillo serafín.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero aun así se arrastró hacia los objetos.

"Me defenderé hasta que Magnus venga por mí… Él lo hará, lo sé"

Estaba tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la punta de su cuchillo, cuando frente a él apareció Sebastian, pateó el cuchillo y el teléfono celular para después pisarle con excesiva fuerza la muñeca derecha.

Alec soltó un pequeño grito.

-Sean, Arthur, vayan por el auto, yo llamaré para que nos abran el portal.

Los otros dos siguieron sus instrucciones, salieron de callejón, dejando solos a Alec y Sebastian.

Alec podía sentir el dolor por todo su cuerpo mientras observaba a Sebastian hablar por teléfono.

"Tengo que aprovechar mi oportunidad, tal vez logre llegar al edificio de Magnus"

Juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se preparó para levantarse de un salto y echar a correr, justo en ese momento Sebastian le dio la espalda y Alec se levantó con rapidez.

Logró correr cinco metros, antes de que lo tomaran por el tobillo, lo jalaran: cayó y se golpeó la rodilla derecha al estrellarla contra el suelo, seguida por su cabeza.

Antes de desmayarse, escuchó a Sebastian decirle.

-Imbécil ¿no te había dicho ya que yo no juego?

Y luego sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

De vuelta en su nueva oscuridad, Alec estaba temblando, por el frío de su ropa o por temor, no estaba seguro.

Se quedó en esa misma posición por un tiempo, continuaba moviendo las muñecas y estaba atento a cualquier sonido, pero nada pasaba.

Hasta que escuchó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse.

-¡Me debes diez dólares! Te dije que ya estaría despierto.

-Lo está por ahora ¿pero lo ves bien? Parece que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo…

Las dos voces se burlaban de él; identificó la primera como la de Sean y la segunda de Arthur.

-¿Y a que se supone que nos envió Sebastian?

-Tenemos que ponerlo ya sabes donde, al parecer quiere jugar un poco con él.

El tono en que lo dijo, provocó un escalofrío en Alec.

-¡Pero mira si está temblando! Hay que apresurarnos antes de que se ponga a dormir.

Se acercaron a Alec y cada uno lo tomó con fuerza del antebrazo, poniéndolo de pie, le cortaron las cuerdas de las piernas y los brazos.

Alec fue consciente de lo débil que estaba.

Entre jaloneos, lo llevaron unos metros de donde estaba, le levantaron los brazos y los ataron de nuevo, sujetados extendidos a los lados de su cuerpo, para que su cuerpo quedara en forma de "t".

Inmediatamente después de terminar, se fueron, dejándolo de nuevo solo.

"Tranquilízate Alexander, intenta encontrar una forma de comunicarte con alguien…" "Pero yo sólo quiero a Magnus" –Pensó él

Movió sus piernas, recuperando un poco de fuerza y movilidad.

Se escuchó el sonido chirriante de la puerta antes de que Sebastian entrara.

-Hasta que te dignas a despertar Lightwood ¿dormiste bien?

Alec pudo imaginar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Te hice una pregunta…

El pelinegro pudo notar que la voz provenía justo frente a él, así que junto sus fuerzas para patearlo. El quejido de Sebastian le aseguró que dio en el blanco.

Golpeó a Sebastian justo en el pecho, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Hijo de…! –Sebastian intentaba recuperar el aliento- ¡Me las pagarás!

Caminó hacia la pared, donde descolgó un objeto, uno de muchos que usaría con ese nefilim que estaba atado.

Alec sintió una ligera brisa en su cara, seguida por un sonido que conocía muy bien.

Sebastian tenía un látigo.

Jaló sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, con la ligera esperanza de soltarse, pero fue inútil: estaba fuertemente atado.

-Te lo repetiré por una última vez… -Ahora Alec lo escuchaba a sus espaldas, se tensó –Yo no juego.

Sebastian llevó su brazo hacia atrás, y con un solo movimiento azotó fuertemente la espalda de Alec.

Su ropa seguía húmeda, él estaba helado, y con ese golpe, Alec gritó.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio Alexander Lightwood…

Asestó otro golpe en la espalda de Alec, la camisa que llevaba se rompió, y también se marcó una línea rojiza a lo largo de su blanca espalda.

Alec estaba preparado, ya no gritó más, sólo se retorcía.

"¡Magnus ayúdame! ¡Te necesito! ¡AYÚDAME!"

Minutos para Sebastian, pero horas para Alec fueron lo que transcurrieron, hasta que el rubio se detuviera, observara por unos segundos la espalda roja y sangrante de Alec y dejara de nuevo el látigo en su lugar en la pared.

-¿T-te, di-di-vertiste? –Preguntó entrecortadamente Alec con odio, rogando que Sebastian no notara las lágrimas que estaban en su rostro.

-Y aún no acabo…

Sebastian sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo afilado con el que cortó las sogas que sostenían las muñecas de Alec, y éste al instante cayó al suelo.

El rubio tomó el tobillo izquierdo de Alec, y lo arrastró unos metros, hasta llegar a la esquina de la habitación, donde había una cadena sujeta al piso; rodeó el tobillo con la cadena y la cerró con un candado que llevaba en el otro bolsillo.

En todo ese proceso, Alec no opuso resistencia.

"¿Por qué nadie ha venido? ¿No han notado mi ausencia? ¿Dónde está Magnus?"

Alec, pensando que ya había pasado todo, se apoyó en sus rodillas en sus manos, levantó una mano para intentar quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Eso era lo que Sebastian esperaba.

-No le importas a nadie ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Sebastian apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, tomó con sus dedos la cinturilla del pantalón de Alec y la bajó, dejando el trasero de Alec al descubierto.

El pelinegro al entender sus intenciones, intentó patearlo de nuevo, pero Sebastian le tomó el cabello con su mano y lo jaló con fuerza, Alec tuvo que girar en cuello hacia arriba.

-Haces algo, y te mato, Lightwood.

Aun así, Alec intentó golpearlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que también mate a tu hermana?

"Izzy" Alec quedó congelando, Sebastian lo soltó.

-Eso pensé.

Escuchó como Sebastian bajó su propio pantalón, Alec soló cerró los puños.

-No le importas a nadie, no eres importante, nadie vendrá a buscarte…

Tomó a Alec por la cadera, el pelinegro se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que saboreó su sangre.

-Ellos tienen algo que yo quiero… Y tú eras excelente… Solo serás un… juguete.

Antes de decir la última palabra, Alec sintió como algo entraba en su intimidad. Sebastian entró dentro de él sin miramientos.

Magnus siempre había sido tierno con él, siempre habían utilizado lubricante, pero Sebastian no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas.

"Bloquéate, bloquéate, cierra tu mente, ponla en blanco, no pienses en nada" –Se ordenaba a sí mismo.

-Que te quede claro Alexander Gideon Lightwood…

Sintió como se movía dentro de él, salía y volvía a entrar.

Alec soltó un gemido de dolor.

-Tu hermana… tu madre… tu padre… incluso tu parabatai… mi hermana… y el novio de tu hermana… todos…. ellos dependen… de ti.

Entre cada pausa repetía el movimiento, salía y volvía a entrar en él, Alec sólo apretaba los puños y se mordía la lengua, intentando contener los gritos y las lágrimas.

-Te niegas a hacer algo que yo te diga… cualquier cosa… y ellos morirán… Claro… olvidé mencionar a tu estúpido… brujo mascota…

Ante la mención de Magnus, Alec se tensó, Sebastian lo notó y aumentó su velocidad.

-¿Aún te importa… cierto? No vales nada para él… nada. No le importó… que fueras a verlo… él huyó de ti…

"Magnus sabía que iría a verlo..." Pensó Alec con amargura.

-Él, tu brujo idiota se alejó de ti… y ahora te has alejado de él, a un lugar donde no puede llegar…

Alec intentó esconder su cabeza, desaparecer, tenía tan fuertemente apretados los puños, que se enterraba las uñas.

-Como sea… Todos… dependen de ti… Haz algo mal… y los mato.

Y así, entre amenazas y rasguños, todo terminó: Sebastian llegó al éxtasis, se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y salió de ahí, dejando a Alec solo,

Se quitó la venda de los ojos, se acomodó con sus manos temblorosas su ropa, pegó su espalda a la pared, se hizo un ovillo e intentó controlar su respiración.

* * *

-No es normal, no lo es.

-Tranquilo Jace, Alec está bien.

-Clary, se fue hace muchas horas.

-Izzy, tal vez esté con Magnus.

-¿A qué te refieres Simon?

-Ya sabes, tal vez se estén... reconciliando.

-Simon tal vez tenga razón; Izzy, Jace, Alec ya es mayorcito para cuidarse.

Estaban los cuatro juntos en el santuario del Instituto, Jace no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el cabello, desesperado.

Izzy, estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a Simon y a Clary, pero su mirada de preocupación la delataba.

-¿Entonces por qué no contesta? –Preguntó enojado Jace.

-¿Tú contestarías el celular en medio de una reconciliación? –preguntó Simon, aparentemente tranquilo, pero también empezaba a preocuparse.

Jace lo ignoró.

Sintió un dolor agudo dentro de sí, una opresión en el pecho, que no lo dejaba respirar.

-Alec… -Susurró, tocando con la yema de sus dedos su runa parabatai.

-Alec… –Repitió, esta vez dirigido a Izzy, que se levantó al instante.

Ellos estaban tan ocupados leyendo los ojos del otro, que no escucharon el llamado de la puerta del Instituto, Clary se ocupó y después de unos segundos llegó seguida por Maia y Jordan.

Jace los ignoró a todos, él sólo prestaba atención al dolor que sentía.

Sintió ardor en su espalda, y miedo, tenía miedo, estaba asustado.

Se sentía aterrado.

-¡Alec! –Gritó girándose hacia los demás- ¡Está en problemas!

Justo en ese momento, Jordan les mostró un cuchillo serafín y el celular de Alec.

-Lo encontramos en nuestras rondas nocturas… Tal vez.

-Fue Sebastian- El fuego invadió los brazos de Jace- ¡Fue Sebastian!

* * *

**Lamentamos la tardanza... Yo ya tenía el archivo listo pero olvidé publicarlo xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos que nos dejen su opinión en éste nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo co-escrito por:**

**-Alejandra_Lovegood**

**-Mariana Luna**

**-Seiko~**

**-Darkshadow**


End file.
